


Las encinas (pausada)

by Multishipper22



Category: Elite - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, Multi, Romance, etc. - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: *AU*Samuel,Nadia y Omar reciben una beca para ir al prestigioso colegio llamado "Las encinas".Sin embargo,ninguno esta ansioso por ir allí,donde tendran que soportar las criticas y burlas de parte de sus ricachones compañeros. Sin embargo,también descubriran que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.
Relationships: Nadia Shana/Valerio Montesinos, Omar Shana/AnderUñoz, Samuel García Dominguez/Lucrecia Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Primer día

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Este es mi primer fic sobre Élite. Como veran es un AU (Universo Alternativo) y no tendra tantas cosas de la serie. Tenia muchas ganas de hacer escribir algo sobre estos personajes (sobre todo escribir sobre el shipp Lumuel) que se me ocurrio esto. No me considero muy buena escribiendo y tal vez sea algo cliché lo que escribo,pero es lo que sale de mi imaginación. Espero les guste o les parezca interesante.

Los tres se encontraban frente al lugar vestidos con sus uniformes. Ninguno de los tres se sentia comodo con eso ya que no estaban acostumbrados a usar ese tipo de ropa para ir al colegio. Sin embargo,a partir de ese momento tendrian que ir acostumbrandose.

-Bueno,ya no hay retorno.-le dijo Nadia a su hermano y a su mejor amigo.

Se miraron entre si con muchos nervios. Ese era su primer día en el famoso colegio "Las encinas" y no estaban precisamente emocionados por ello. Desde que les ofrecieron aquellas becas para ese lugar,los tres supieron que toda su armonia en el ambito escolar llegaria a su fin. Sabian lo suficiente de aquel colegio para no querer ir,pero no tenian otra opción. Su colegio de siempre había sido innesperadamente vendido y posteriormente cerrado. El comprador había ofrecido coseguirles becas a los alumnos afectados. 

Eso no les había gustado para nada a Nadia,Samuel y Omar. Los tres no dejaban de pensar en el alumnado de "Las encinas".  
Todos niños ricos,mimados provinientes de las más poderosas familias. Aquella era la clase de gente que por lo general se creia superior a otros y humillaba a todo aquel que no estaba en su misma posición economica. O eso era lo que pensaban. Claro que también habían unos pocos privilegiados que como ellos se habían ganado becas,pero estos eran muy pocos y ahora los tres se preparaban para un año escolar lleno de burlas y humillaciones.

-Entremos.-dijo Samuel mirando a sus amigos.-Mientras más tardemos,peor sera y ya quiero acabar con esto...

Los hermanos asintieron. Lo mejor era terminar con ello y pronto se habria acabado la jornada escolar. Avanzando poco a poco,entraron al edificio. En silecio,cada uno fue al casillero que se le había asignado ignorando las miradas que les daban.

Cerca de ellos,había un grupo en especial que no dejaba de mirarlos con asombro y desprecio.

-Mirenlos...-dijo una castaña en aquel grupo mientras los miraba.-Parecen un par de animalitos de granja perdidos en medio de la selva.

-Ay,Lu no seas mala...-rio una rubia que estaba a su lado.

-¿Mala yo?-la mencionada puso una mano en su pecho,fingiendo estar ofendida.-Me parece que te estas pasando,Carlita...

-Es verdad. No hay nada de malo en decir las cosas como son.-dijo Guzmán,el novio de Lu.-La realeza no deberia mezclarse con la plebe.

El grupo entero rio. Nada les divertia más que burlarse de aquellos que eran sus inferiores y no tenian que preocuparse porque les llamaran la atención sobre esto. A ojos de los profesores y directivos a cargo del lugar,no eran más que inocentes alumnos que concurrian a clases como cualquier otro alumno. 

Los becados que allí estaban desde antes,estaban acostumbrados a aquello.Sobre a todo a ese grupo compuesto por los más populares del colegio. Ellos hacían lo que querían y conseguian lo que querian. No tenian limites y la más desgraciada de todos ellos era Lucrecia Montesinos. No había ningun alumno que no hubiera sufeido ante sus humillaciones e insultos.

Sin embargo,no todos eran asi. Al menos,no Ander Muñoz. Él era el hijo de la directora y debido a ello,muchos podian creer que tenia privilegios de los cuales se aprovechaba. Pero no era asi y aunque lo fuera,jamás se aprovecharia de ello. Él era diferente a sus amigos. No se burlaba de nadie y siempre trataba con respeto y amabilidad a todo el mundo. Y quiza por eso,se acerco a los tres nuevos becados bajo la mirada asombrada y molesta de su grupo de amigos.

-Hola.-los saludo.-Me llamo Ander.

-Soy Samuel y ellos son mis amigos Nadia y Omar.

Ander los miro a cada uno,pero fue Omar el que le llamo más la atención y se le quedo mirando un rato,lo cual le parecio extraño. Nunca había mirado tanto a alguien,pero ese chico nuevo por algún motivo le llamaba la atención y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo porque este le correspondia esa mirada.

-Em...bueno,¿ya les mostraron el colegio?-les pregunto rompiendo con las miradas que se daba con el chico nuevo.

-No,no lo hicieron.-se apresuro a responder Omar quién había quedado muy interesado en el tal Ander y queria conocerlo más.-Pero,podrias mostrarnoslo.

-De acuerdo,siganme.-y los tres siguieron a aquel chico tan agradable.

Al caminar,pasaron al lado del grupo de amigos de Ander y Samuel no pudo evitar mirarlos. Noto sus caras furiosas y supo que aquellos chicos debian de ser los más desagradables del lugar.Pero si algo tenia que concederles,es que todos eran bastante guapos. Sobre todo las chicas,en especial esa castaña que sentia que lo odiaba profundamente. Olvidandose de aquello último,siguio a sus amigos y se concentro en los lugares de su nuevo colegio.


	2. Conflictos

Apenas habían pasado 20 minutos desde que había comenzado la clase cuando fue interrumpida por la llegada de un chico.

-Tarde,señor Montesinos.-le reprocho el profesor.

-Si,disculpe. Es que...me quede dormido.-se excuso el recién llegado.

-Bueno,vaya rápido a sentarse.-Y el chico fue a sentarse justo al lado de Lucrecia.

-¿De que me perdi?-le pregunto en voz baja a su compañera quién también era su medio hermana.

-Nada importante.Solo las presentaciones de los nuevitos.-le respondio ella a regañadientes.-Ahora,hazme el favor de mantener el pico cerrado o nos van a retar por estar hablando en clase.

De todos sus compañeros,solo uno noto su pequeña charla. Si bien Nadia no solia quedarse mirando por mucho tiempo a nadie,aquel chico que había llegado tarde le había llamado la atención. Era bastante guapo con aquella oscura melena enrulada,esa tez pálida y aquellos bonitos ojos. Sin embargo,el que hubiera llegado tarde le quito puntos.Si había algo que Nadia no aprobaba era la irresponsabilidad para con el colegio. Ella era una alumna ejemplar y jamás había descuidado sus notas escolares. Samuel y Omar se burlaban de ella diciendo que era la Hermione Granger del trio,a lo que ella respondia que le enorgullecia que la comparen con dicho personaje ya que amaba la saga Harry Potter y aquel personaje era su favorito.

-¿Mirando chicos,Nadia?-le llamó la atención Samuel quién la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que no.-le respondio mirandolo molesta por su comentario.-Ahora,calláte.

(...)

Era la hora del recreo y Ander estaba en un conflicto. Tenia mucha curiosidad,por los chicos nuevos (en especial por Omar),pero al mismo tiempo no podia dejar a sus amigos quienes estaban a su lado reprochandole su amabilidad con los nuevos.

-Ellos no son como nosotros.No merecen tu atención,Ander.-le dijo Guzmán haciendo que este rodara los ojos.

-Si,aparte te pueden contagiar algún virus o algo...-dijo Polo.

-¿Por que siempre dicen lo mismo? Solo les mostre a esos chicos el colegio,nada más. No es que vaya hacerme amigo de ellos y si lo hiciera no es asunto de ustedes.-les dijo harto de que esos dos sean tan pesados.

-Ok,ok. No te enfades. Solo deciamos lo que nos parecia. No te olvides que ellos no estan a nuestro nivel.

A veces Ander se preguntaba porque no se buscaba otros amigos. Las actitudes de Guzmán y Polo lo enfermaban. Pero luego recordaba todos los años de amistad que tenian,se conocian desde que eran niños y ellos fueron sus primeros amigos. Sentia que no los podia dejar asi como asi.

-Oigan,miren lo que posteo el friki ese.-les dijo Guzmán mostrandoles algo en su celular.-Parece que le encanta mostrar su orgullo por su anormalidad.

Ander ni siquiera miro aquel post,bastante incomodo. Guzmán y Polo solian burlarse de un chico del colegio que era homosexual y no temia demostrarlo. Aquellos dos ignoraban que no era el unico gay dentro del colegio,que Ander había descubierto su preferencia por los hombres hace varios meses atrás. Sin embargo,no era tan valiente como aquel chico del cual se reian sus amigos. ¿Como podria contarles eso sabiendo que se reirian de él? No seria capaz de soportarlo y bastante duro fue el haberlo revelado a sus padres lo cual causo su reciente divorcio.

Sin decir nada,Ander solo fingio estar distraido y trato de ignorar las risas y malos comentarios de Polo y Guzmán.

(...)

Sentados en una mesa de la cafeteria,Nadia y Omar esperaban a Samuel que había ido a buscar algo para comer y beber para los tres.

-¿Y?-le pregunto Nadia a su hermano.

-¿Y que?-la miro extrañado.

-¿Y que pasa con ese chico,Ander?

-No pasa nada.-le respondio tranquilamente.-¿Que va a pasar si apenas lo conocimos?

-Bueno,es que pense que por la forma en que se miraron...-empezo a decir.

-No es mi tipo,Nadia.-la interrumpio.-Y aunque lo fuera,¿crees que sus amigos ricachones lo aprobarían? Seguro son unos homofobicos de primera.

-¿Y a quién le importa lo que digan ellos? Cada quién es librepara estar con la persona que quiera y si estas interesado en ese chico...

-Bueno,dejemos de hablar de esto ¿si?-la interrumpio nuevamente.-Solo quiero terminar con este día y volver rápido a casa.

-Ok,ok. No digo más.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Si bien,lo que Omarle había dicho sobre que Ander no era su tipo,no podia evitar pensar en él. Había sido amable con ellos,algo que ninguno de los tres se esperaba y se preguntaba si fue por ser el primer día de clases o normalmente era asi. Sentia curiosidad por ese chico,pero creia que acercarse a él no seria prudente. No si queria tener un año escolar tranquilo.

Los pensamientos de Omar fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Samuel y quién traia tres bandejas con comida y un par de vasos con gaseosa y también una mala cara.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Nadia viendo la expresión enojada de su amigo.

-No,no estoy bien y mientras estemos en este maldito lugar nunca voy a estar bien.-gruño Samuel respondiendo la pregunta.

-¿Que paso?-Omar lo miro preocupado.

-La reina del drama,Lucrecia Montesinos,eso paso.-bufo el recién llegado.-Digamos que por accidente le salpique algo de mi bebida encima,se puso histerica cuando trate de limpiarle la ropa y me quito mi vaso diciendo que era lo menos que podia hacer luego de haberle arruinado su uniforme. Y eso que solo fueron unas gotas nada más.

-¿Y por que no te vas a buscar otra bebida?

-Porque se me fue la sed. Deberian haberla visto. Se nota que esta muy consentida y se cree la dueña del lugar.

-Bueno,Samu,ya paso. Mejor comamos. De nada sirve quedarse pensando en eso. Ya paso.

-Si,tienes razón. Esa mimada no vale la pena.-y agarro su sandwich y empezo a comer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola,bueno estuve en un conflicto con esta historia. Por un momento pense en borrarla,pero decidi no hacerlo porque quiero escribirla más allá de si gusta o no. Ahora estoy pensando en los shipps. Lumuel y Omander obviamente van a quedar fijos. Ahora con Nadia y Valerio no se si hacerlos un shipp o un friendshipp. Al principio los puse juntos ya que a mi no me gusto mucho la pareja de ella y Guzmán en la serie y estoy bastante en contra del shipp incestuoso de Lu y Valerio. Además,no sabia con quién emparejarlos. Asi que no se como van a quedar esos dos.


	3. Hermanos y Medio hermanos

-Es la última vez que te dejo conducir mi auto.-dijo Valerio mientras él y Lucrecia entraban a su lujosa casa.-Conduces como una desquiciada. Con razón no tienes permiso para conducir.

-Ay,ya calláte Valerio.-le dijo la castaña con un evidente malhumor.-Tuve un día terrible gracias a uno de esos becados. Aún no entiendo como papá fue tan generoso con esos...tipejos.

-No fue para tanto,Lu...-rodo los ojos.-La ropa solo es ropa.

Ella lo miro con desagrado.

-Para ti sera solo ropa,pero para mi la ropa es parte de la imagen de uno y mi imagen tiene que ser perfecta.

En ese momento sono el celular de Lucrecia avisandole que le había llegado un mensaje.

-Uy,mira.Un mensaje de tu perfecto novio.-se burlo Valerio mientras se sentaba en un sofá a contemplar como su media hermana sacaba su celular para leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

Al leer dicho mensaje,su malhumor crecio. Al parecer Guzmán había decidido cancelar otra cita con ella por asuntos familiares.

Ya era la quinta vez en el mes que hacía eso y ella ya empezaba a cansarse. Muchas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza que la estaba engañando,pero había desechado esa idea. Era Guzmán,el chico que conocia desde chiquita y en el que sus padres confiaban plenamente para ser pareja de ella. Sin embargo,dicha idea no era tan errada. 

Cada vez que podía,Guzmán se enganchaba con cada chica que se le cruzaba. Siempre a espaldas de Lucrecia. A veces sentia remordimiento por ello,pero ¿que podia hacer? Estaba obligado por sus padres a estar con Lucrecia. Creian que sería una buena alianza para hacer negocios con los Montesinos en el futuro. Por eso,Guzmán había intentado ser el novio perfecto para ella. Pero nunca pudo enamorarse. Solo la veia como una buena amiga.

-Adivino...-la voz de Valerio rompio el silencio,generando cierta molestia en su media hermana.-¿Plantada otra vez?

-Metete en tus asuntos.-le dijo ella para luego empezar a dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Sin embargo,antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos,su medio hermano ya se había interpuesto en su camino.

-Quitate,¿no ves que quiero ir a mi habitación?-lo miro furiosa.

-¿Segura?-se acerco a ella y la agarro de la cintura acercandola más a él.-Porque no hay nadie en la casa y podriamos...

-Podriamos nada.-lo empujo alejandolo de ella.-Basta,Valerio. Ya te dije que ya no queria hacer más esto. No le voy a seguir haciendo esto a Guzmán. Él es mi novio y yo lo amo.

Dicho esto,corrió a su habitación sin darle tiempo a Valerio de alcanzarla. Sabía lo que quería él y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar otra vez por aquel juego enfermizo. Hasta ella misma se daba asco por aquello que había pasado con Valerio en el pasado,apesar de saber cuales eran las razones por las cuales se había enredado con su medio hermano y ninguna de esas razones tenian que ver con la palabra "amor". Ella más que nadie sabia que el incesto era todo menos aquel sentimiento que empezaba a creer que era nefasto.

(...)

Samuel llego a su casa luego de arreglar con Nadia y Omar para ir a un parque a comentar su primer día en aqiel colegio del que tanto solian burlarse en el pasado. Sin embargo,se sorprendio al entrar a su casa y ver a su hermano mayor,Nano,sentado en una silla junto a la mesa hablando con su hermano.

-Miren quién llego...-dijo Nano en cuanto lo vio.-¿Que tal todo en la escuela de mimados?

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto sorprendido.-Pense que te habías ido de mochilero por el mundo y no regresarias hasta fin de año...

Samuel recordaba perfectamente como su hermano había tomado aquella decisión tras la muerte de su novia,Marina,diciendo que necesitaba alejarse de todo.

-Si,pero decidi volver antes.-respondio el otro.-¿No te alegra?

-Si,si...es solo que me sorprendio. Eso es todo.Bueno,voy a cambiarme y voy a ir con Nadia y Omar a tonar aire fresco.-dijo y fue rápidamente a su habitación antes de que Nano empezara a hacer algun chiste sobre su uniforme o su colegio.

(...)

Estaban los tres sentados en un banco mientras miraban a la gente pasar.

-Vino en el momento más inapropiado.-dijo Samuel tras contarle a sus amigos lo de Nano.-Ahora se que me espera cada mañana. Burlas y chistes.

-¿No estas exagerando?-le pregunto Nadia.

-No. Si hubieras escuchado lo mucho que se rio cuando le conte sobre las encinas,no pensarias que estoy exagerando.

-No le hagas caso.-dijo Omar.-Al fin y al cabo,no elegiste ir ahí.

-Lo sé,es solo que me gustaria que no fuera tan pesado. Además,mi tiempo de ser comprensivo con él ya paso hace como un año. Juro que a veces me gustaría tener una relación de hermanos como la de ustedes.

-Si queres te regalo a mi hermana.-bromeo Omar.-No creo que sea menos pesada que tu hermano.

-Ja,ja,ja,que gracioso-dijo Nadia sarcasticamente.-Tal vez sea pesada,pero al menos no soy cobarde como vos.

-No soy cobarde,Nadia y si lo dices por ese chico Ander ya te dije mis razones.

-Eh,chicos...no estaria entendiendo.-Samuel miro a sus amigos un tanto confundido.

-Pasa que a Omar le gusto un chico del colegio y no lo quiere aceptar.

-No,pasa que cierta persona ve fantasmas donde no los hay.

-¿Recuerdan que dije que queria una relación de hermanos como la suya? Me retracto.-bromeo Samuel intentando evitar que se produciera una pelea entre hermanos.

-Ok,segui negando. Negador.-Nadia se cruzo de brazos y miro a su hermano un tanto molesta.

-Negador y a mucha honra.-dijo Omar sarcásticamente.

-Oigan,no se si lo recuerdan pero vinimos aca a tomar aire y hablar sobre nuestro primer día en ese lugar ¿recuerdan? Además,Nadia vos no podes decir nada luego de haberte babeado por ese chico.

-Cállate,Samuel. No me estaba babeando por ese chico,solo...lo veia nada más.

-Ja,ja,ja y luego me decis a mi.-Ella lo miro mal.

-No te enojes Nadia,no es que estuvieras haciendo nada fuera de lo ordinario.

-Bueno,si fue algo fuera de lo ordinario ya que según las palabras de mi dulce hermanita,nunca le podria interesar ningun chico y menos en época escolar.-Samuel y Omar se rieron.

-Idiotas.-molesta,Nadia se levanto y se fue dejando solos al par de amigos que no paraban de reir.


	4. Amistades y Tutoría

Tras escaparse de Guzmán y Polo al finalizar las clases,Ander decidio ir al mismo lugar al que le gustaba ir cuando estaba en conflicto con alguno de sus amigos. Se trataba de un pequeño parque en el cual le gustaba sentarse a reflexionar y tomar aire fresco.

Al llegar,pudo ver a Samuel y Omar sentados justo en el mismo banco en el cual se sentaba él cada vez que iba. Penso en acercarse a ellos,pero la verdad no tenia mucho interes por Samuel. No tanto como el interes que sentia hacia Omar. Asi que decidio esperar a que Samuel se fuera para acercarse al chico nuevo que le había llamado la atención. Para su sorpresa,eso ocurrió casi al instante y aprovecho su oportunidad.

-Hola.-se sento junto a él.

-Hola.-Omar lo miro sorprendido porque se hubiera acercado a él.-¿Y tus amigos?

-Haciendo sus cosas.-le respondio Ander.

-¿No te preocupa que aparezcan y te vean conmigo?-el otro nego con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-Ellos no pueden decirme con quién puedo o no hablar y me parecio que necesitabas un amigo o alguien con quién hablar además de Samuel y Nadia.

Omar le sonrio. Aquel chico cada vez le caia mejor y,a pesar de no ser su tipo,le parecia bastante atractivo.

Empezaron a hablar de sus gustos,los cuales tenian algunos en común,hasta que llegaron a un tema un poco delicado para Ander.

-¿Tienes novia?-pregunto Omar.

-No...no tengo y probablemente nunca tenga.-respondio el castaño.

-¿Por que?-Lo miro extrañado pues había creido que Ander era heterosexual-¿No hay ninguna chica que te interese o tu no les interesas a ellas?

Ander,por un momento,dudo si decirle o no que a él no le interesaban las chicas.¿Que pasaría si se lo dijera?¿Se reiria o algo por el estilo? Sin embargo,luego penso que Omar no parecia ser como Guzmán y Polo. Tal vez seria más comprensivo y además,si quería ser amigo de él no debia empezar una amistad con secretos.

-No,no es eso.-respondio con un suspiro.-Es que a mi no me interesan las chicas precisamente. Soy gay.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio. Sin saber muy bien porque,Omer sintió un pequeño alivio al oir esa respuesta. Tal vez su hermana no estaría tan equivocada y si estuviera interesado en Ander más de lo que debería. 

-Wow,eso no me lo esperaba. Pero te entiendo. Yo también soy gay y con orgullo.

-¿En serio?-Omar afirmo con la cabeza.-¿Y que dijeron tu familia?¿Como se lo tomaron?

-Bueno,al principio fue dificil. No te lo niego,pero lo fueron aceptando con el tiempo. 

-Que suerte. En cambio yo,digamos que creo que provoque el divorcio de mis padres con eso de que le dije a mi padre que no queria dedicarme al tenis. Él estaba muy emocionado con eso,pero no era lo que yo quería hacer.

-Uh,bueno es tu vida y nadie puede obligarte hacer nada que no quieras hacer.

Ander le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Definitivamente,ese chico le caia bien.

(...)

Al día siguiente,Guzmán y Polo se encontraban junto a los lockers del colegio cuando vieron a Ander entrar junto a los tres becados al lugar. Los cuatro hablaban y reian,lo cual no les gusto para nada al par de amigos que los miraba con desprecio.

Guzmán se acerco a ellos para agarrar a Ander del brazo y llevarlo a donde Polo los esperaba.

-¿Se puede saber que significa eso?-pregunto el rubio señalando a los tres chicos nuevos que los miraban disimuladamente.-Dijiste que no te harías amigos de ellos.

-Cambie de opinión.-dijo Ander,despreocupado.-No tiene nada malo conocer a los chicos nuevos y son bastante agradables.

-Asi que ya te contagiaron los piojos ¿eh?-dijo Polo en tono burlon.

-El único capaz de contagiarse de piojos aca sos vos,Polo.-lo miro mal el castaño.-Pero de Carla y Cristian te los vas a contagiar.

-¡Ya les dije que esos rumores no son ciertos!-el morocho se cruzo de brazos tratando de no demostrar sus nervios.-No se quién fue quién dijo todas esas tonterias,pero Carla y yo somos una pareja muy sólida y no seriamos capaces de hacer ningun tría sexual con nadie y menos con Cristian. Tenemos dignidad.

Poco antes de la llegada de los nuevos alumnos,se habían difundido varios rumores en torno a Carla,Polo y Cristian. Dichos rumores decian que esos tres habían estado teniendo varios encuentros sexuales de los cuales eran los protagonistas. Lo que nadie sabía era que esos rumores eran completamente ciertos.

-Si,si. Ya lo sabemos y te creemos.-dijo Guzmán.-Pero volviendo al tema,Ander...

-Ander nada.-lo corto el mencionado.-Si yo quiero juntarme con esos chicos,lo voy hacer y no me van a impedirlo.

A continuación,Guzmán y Polo vieron como su amigo volvia con los tres chicos con los que había llegado.

-¿Que vamos hacer,Guzmán?-pregunto Polo.

-Por ahora,nada.Dejemosolo que se divierta con esos. Luego va a volver arrastrandose,cuando se de cuenta de que estar con ellos no es lo mismo que estar con nosotros.

(...)

Dos meses después de su llegada al colegio,Samuel,Nadia y Omar empezaban a acostumbrarse al lugar. Aunque aun no se sentian muy a gusto con los demás alumnos. Cada día recibian comentarios acidos y miradas desagradables de parte de algunos. Sobre todo de Lucrecia,Guzmán,Polo y todo su sequito. Samuel apenas podia aguantarse las ganas de contestarles a todos ellos y armar una gran pelea con algunos,pero no podia ceder a sus deseos. No podia permitirse ser expulsado de aquel colegio. Con la que no podia contenerse era con Lucrecia. Ambos vivian peleando como perro y gato,tirandose indirectas y miradas asesinas. Simplemente,no se bancaban.

Por su parte,Omar no se enganchaba con esas cosas. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Ander con quién se hacía cada vez amigo y tal vez hasta empezaba a sentir algo por él. 

Por su parte,Nadia simplemente disfrutaba de las clases. Ella,al igual que su hermano,no hacía caso a las palabras malintencionadas de sus compañeros. Sin embargo,no todos eran tan malos. Se había hecho muy amiga de una chica que como ella era becada. Se llamaba Rebeka y era muy buena onda en todo sentido. 

-¿Vamos a la cafetería?-le pregunto Rebeka mientras veia como todos salían del aula para disfrutar del recreo.

-Claro.-Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Un momento,señorita Shana.-la llamo el profesor haciendo que ella se detuviera.-¿Podria quedarse un momento?

-En un momento te alcanzo.-le dijo Nadia a su amiga y luego se dirigio hacia el escritorio del profesor donde vio que junto a él estaba aquel chico al que se había quedado mirando en su primer día de clases.-¿Si?

-Bueno,su compañero aquí presente estaría necesitando su ayuda.-señalo al chico con la mano.-Como usted es una de las mejores de la clase,pense que podria ser la tutora del señor Montesinos aqui presente.

Nadia lo pensó un momento. Por un lado no quería ser tutora de nadie,pero por el otro aquel chico aún le llamaba la atención y creia que esa tutoría sería la excusa perfecta para conocerlo mejor.

-Ok. No hay problema.

-Perfecto.-dijo el profesor para luego dejarlos solos.

-Creo que no nos presentaron,soy Valerio Montesinos.-dijo el chico tomando la mano de ella y besandosela.

-Soy Nadia.-dijo ella un tanto incomoda y sonrojada por el beso de él. Nunca ningun chico había hecho eso.-¿Eres el hermano de Lucrecia,no?

-Medio hermano,bombón. Pero si.-sonrio.

Luego de coordinar todo para las clases de tutoria,Nadia fue a la cafetería y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rebeka.

-¿Que paso?-le pregunto Rebeka con curiosidad.

-Paso que soy la tutora de Valerio Montesinos,eso paso.-respondio la morena mientras tomaba asiento junto a una mesa.


	5. Castigo y cita

Lucrecia caminaba por la cafetería cuando escucha a Nadia decir que va a ser tutora de su medio hermano y se acerca a ambas chicas.

-¿Escuche bien?-mira a Nadia.-¿Vas a ser la tutora de Valerio? 

-Miren quién vino a meter sus narices en donde no la llaman...-dijo Rebeka logrando que la castaña la mirara mal.

-¿Si sabes que vas a perder todo tu tiempo con él?-volvio a dirigirse a Nadia.-A Valerio la única materia que le entra es por la nariz. Lo suyo no es la quimica.

-Eso es porque yo soy más de practica que de teoría.-dijo Valerio apareciendo al lado de su media hermana y apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de ella.

-Vamos a ver si sigues diciendo eso cuando papá te eche de la casa por tus bajas notas.-se saca el brazo de él de su hombro.

-Eres tan buena...tan buena siendo Mala,Lucrecia.-Ella le sonrio y le mostro el dedo del medio mientras él se alejaba de allí.

-Concuerdo con él.-dijo Samuel llegando a la mesa de las chicas.-Para lo unico que sirven las serpientes es para tirar su veneno.

-Y para lo único que sirven los niños de kinder como tu es para lloriquear.-le dijo ella y,como siempre,empezaron una discusión que fue tan fuerte que llamaron la atención de la directora quién al instante pidio hablar con ellos a solas.

(...)

-Ya es la decima vez que los veo discutiendo.-Azucena,la directora,los miro con dureza.-Este colegio se rige por ser un lugar pacifico y ustedes dos lo único que hacen es alterar la paz.

Lucrecia bajo la mirada,avergonzada. No sabía como fue capaz de caer tan bajo como para ponerse a pelear como niña chiquita con aquel becado. Esa no era la actitud que su padre habría aprobado. No era la actitud de una Montesinos. Su hermano podría ser un desastre,pero ella no.

-Lo lamento mucho,no volvera a ocurrir.

-Claro que no volvera a ocurrir porque voy a tomar cartas en el asunto.-ambos miraron a Azucena un tanto asustados.-De ahora en más,van a pasar los siguientes tres meses pasando tiempo juntos. Quiero que se conozcan y vayan aprendiendo a tolerarse aunque sea.

-¿¿Que??-tanto Lu como Samuel miraron a la directora como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Yo no pienso pasar tiempo con este.-dijo la castaña mirando a Samuel con desprecio.

-Yo tampoco pienso perder mi tiempo con ella.-declaro él correspondiendo la mirada de desprecio.

-Lo van hacer si no quieren que los expulse ahora mismo. Con esto espero que al menos aprendan a tolerarse el uno al otro y,quién sabe,tal vez me lo terminen agradeciendo.

-Lo dudo.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

(...)

Lucrecia salio de la dirección hecha una furia. Tener que pasar tiempo con Samuel la asqueaba y estaba totalmente segura que por más tiempo que pasaran juntos,jamás se llevarían bien.

-Wow,pero que cara...-dijo Carla en cuanto Lucrecia llego junto a ella.-¿Que paso?

-Al parecer voy a tener que pasar más tiempo con Samuel para poder llevarme mejor con él o sino me expulsan.-le respondio la castaña con una mueca de fastidio.

-Bueno,no creo que sea tan malo.-Lu miro a Carla como si se hubiera vuelto loca.-Se que lo odias,pero mirandole el lado positivo es bastante guapo.

-Pff,yo solo diria que feo no es.

-¿Quién no es feo?-dijo Guzmán acercandose a Lucrecia para besarla.

-Polo.Estabamos hablando sobre él-mintió Lu.-Y decia que no me parecia feo. Claro que no se compara con mi adorable novio con el que saldre hoy a la noche.

-Si,sobre eso venia a decirte que...-empezo a decir el rubio.

-Ah,no.-lo corto la castaña.-No me vas a decir que me vas a plantar otra vez ¿o si?

-Lo siento,pero tengo una reunion con los chicos y es importante para ellos que este. Pero te lo voy a compensar,lo juro.-beso a su novia para luego irse.

-¿Lo puedes creer?-miro a la rubia.-Es la misma excusa que me dijo la vez pasada.

-Si y además,Polo no me hablo de ninguna reunión con Guzmán y Ander.¿No crees que te estara engañando con alguien más?

-Más le vale que no o lo matare.

(...)

¿Todo bien?-le pregunto Nadia a Samuel en cuanto este se sento junto a ella,Rebeka,Omar y Ander en la mesa de la cafetería.

-No,todo mal.-respondió molesto.-Voy a tener que pasar tres meses con Lucrecia para aprender a llevarnos bien o sino me expulsaran.

-Uy,no sabes como te compadezco.-le dijo Rebeka.-Esa Lucrecia es bastante jodida,creeme. Antes de que ustedes llegaran,era yo la que solia pelearme mucho con ella.

-¿Y nunca te castigaron como a mi?.

-Nah,ni siquiera se daban cuenta de nuestras peleas.Más que nada porque se daban en los baños,pero en mi defensa alguien le tenia que hacer frente a esa mimada.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Igual,la sola idea de pasar tiempo con Lucrecia me enferma.-bufo el chico.

-Es lo que te ganas por andar peleando con ella.-dijo Nadia.

-Eso lo dices porque vas a tener que ser la tutora del hermano bueno.

-¿Hermano bueno?-rio Ander.-Creeme que nadie aca piensa eso. Valerio es la oveja negra de la familia Montesinos.

-Si y hay varios rumores que dicen que...bueno. Nada bueno.-dijo Rebeka.

-¿Que dicen esos rumores?-le pregunto Samuel con curiosidad.-¿Tan malo es Valerio?

-No es solo sobre Valerio. Es más bien sobre la clase de relación que manteienen él y Lu.-conto Ander.

-¿Pero que otra clase de relación pueden tener más que de hermanos?-se burlo Omar.-¿Acaso creen que tenien relaciónes sexuales entre ellos?

Ni Ander ni Rebeka dijeron nada,logrando impresionar un poco a los tres becados.

-Puaj.-rompio el silencio Samuel.-Eso es asqueroso hasta para Lucrecia. ¿Un par de medios hermanos incestuosos? Si,claro. Que gran imaginación tienen aquí.

-Pero ¿por que corren esos rumores?-pregunto Nadia.-¿Que los motivo a pensar en esas cosas?

-Hace algunos años,los vieron meterse en una habitación y no salieron de allí hasta que termino la fiesta.-conto Rebeka.-Claro,eso fue antes de que Valerio regresara con su madre.

-¿Regresara con su madre?

-Sip,sus padres se van turnando para tenerlo. La madre de Valerio vive en Chile y cada vez que puede le empaqueta el chico a su padre y este cada vez que se aburre de él lo manda de regreso. Y asi estuvieron toda la vida al parecer.

-Debe ser duro ¿no?-dijo Omar sintiendo pena por Valerio.-Que te devuelvan de un lado del Atlántico al otro como una pelota de tenis.

-Si,igual Valerio tampoco es una joyita que digamos.Fiestero,drogadicto y vago. No es de sorprenderse que para su familia no sea motivo de orgullo.Él es todo lo que esos mimados jamás serían,una imperfección.

-Suena como si te gustara...-dijo Nadia mirando a Rebeka.

-Si,me gusta. Pero no de la manera que estas pensando. No es mi tipo de chico.-mira levemente y con disimulo a Samuel.-Asi que no te preocupes que no te lo voy a robar.

Todos,excepto Nadia,rieron mientras la morena bajaba la mirada tratando de no sonrojarse.

-No digas tonterias y mejor ya hablemos de otra cosa porque parecemos un monton de chismosos.

(...)

Otro día escolar finalizo y Samuel estaba deseando irse a su casa cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Samuel,espera...-dijo Lucrecia llegando junto a él.

-¿Que quieres Lucrecia?-la miro con fastidio.

-Primero,no me digas Lucrecia. No me gusta que me llamen asi y si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos más te vale que empieces a llamarme Lu ¿ok? Y segundo,hoy iba a tener una cita con Guzmán pero me cancelo.

-¿Y eso en que me afecta?-la miro confundido.

-Bueno,yo había hecho una reservación en un buen restaurante y había comprado un par de entradas para el cine y se me había ocurrido que podriamos ir juntos a ambos lugares. Como primer intento de cumplir con lo que la directora nos pidio.

-Buena idea,pero no dispongo de dinero en este momento como para pagar una salida como esa.-mintio Samuel quién recientemente había cobrado por su trabajo como mesero en un pequeño bar cerca de su casa.

-Ah,por eso no te preocupes. Yo pagare.¿Y?¿Que dices?

-Supongo que podemos intentarlo.-suspiro él.-¿A que hora te paso a buscar?

-A las 7 y aqui tienes la dirección de mi cass y mi número,por las dudas.-dijo ella entregandole un pequeño papel con la información.-Y trata de vestir con lo mejor que tengas.

Dicho esto,Lucrecia se fue."Perfecto" pensó Samuel "Tengo una cita con Lu Montesinos.Espero poder sobrevivir a eso".


	6. Una no cita a la vista...

Samuel se encontraba en su habitación mirandose al espejo para asegurarse de que la ropa que había elegido fuera lo más normal posible como para que Lucrecia no tuviera oportunidad de burlarse de él. Ya bastante tenia con tener que pasar tiempo con ella.

-¿Por que tanta preocupación por tu imagen?-le pregunta Nano al entrar a la habitación.-¿No me digas que al fin conseguiste una cita con alguna linda chica?

-No es una cita.-le respondio Samuel.-Bueno,si es una cita,pero no...es decir...

Termino contandole toda su sitación a su hermano quién al terminar de oir aquello solo pudo reirse.

-Bien,es aqui cuando te desarreglas y cancelas todo.-Samuel lo mira extrañado.-No me mires asi. Ambos sabemos que no te conviene salir con la ricachona esa...

-¿Si oiste la parte que dije que no tenia elección? O es esto o me expulsan y a esta altura del año ningun otro colegio me recibira...

-Cierto.-se sienta en la cama de Samuel.-Sin embargo...¿ella no es novia de Guzman Nunier?

-Si ¿y?

-No me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con ese idiota.

Marina no solo había sido la novia de Nano sino también la hermana de Guzman,el compañero de clases de Samuel que recordaba muy bien las veces que Nano había llegado a casa muy irritado tras haberse peleado con Guzman. La muerte de Marina había agrandado el odio que ambos se tenian. Guzman nunca había visto a Nano con buenos ojos y constantemente habíq tratado de alejarlo de su hermana,ahora lo culpaba de su muerte.Mientras que Nano...él odiaba a toda la gente con dinero que se creia superior a los que no tenian y Guzman era una de esas personas.

-Tranquilo,no va a pasar nada.-le aseguro Samuel.-Tanto ella como yo vamos hablar para tener una convivencia tranquila en el colegio y listo. Luego no volveremos hablar ni una sola palabra. Somos de mundos distintos y eso no va a cambiar por nada.

-Espero que tengas razón...-Nano se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta,se voltea hacia Samuel.-Ah y,por cierto,tu amiga Nadia esta aqui.-Sale de la habitación dejando solo a Samuel.

(...)

-¿Entonces hoy empezas a darle clases a Valerio?-le pregunto Samuel a Nadia mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a la casa de los Montesinos.

-Si,él quería empezar lo antes posible.-le respondio ella.-Mejor asi. Mientras más termine esto,menos problemas tendre.

-¿Problemas?-él la mira confundido.

-Si,problemas.-afirma ella muy segura.-Eso es lo que son esos chicos. Sobre todo el tal Valerio.

-Yo diria sobre todo la tal Lucrecia...-la contradijo.-Ella es una arpia insoportable.

-Eso decis ahora,pero cuanto más tiempo pases con ella...

-¿Que?¿Crees que voy a cambiar de opinión solo por pasar tiempo con ella?Eso jamás. Podre tolerarla,pero el odio va a seguir. Estoy seguro.

(...)

Lucrecia termino de maquillarse y una vez más se miro al espejo. A pesar de que iba a salir con Samuel aún sentia necesidad de verse como la diosa que ella creia que era y es por eso que se puso su mejor vestido color rosa junto a unos zapatos plateados y algunos accesorios a juego como su infaltable diadema que solia usar todos los dias.

-Wow...cuanta elegancia.-dijo Valerio al verla desde la entrada de la habitación.-¿Vas algún lado?

-Si,voy a salir,pero no es de tu incumbencia.-le respondio ella sin despegar la mirada del espejo.-Asi que si papá llega temprano le diras que sali con Guzman y que volvere lo más pronto posible,¿ok?

-Uno,sabes que papá vuelve super tarde y dos,no soy tu paloma mensajera,linda.-le sonrio forzadamente.-Podras tratar a todo el mundo como se te antoja,pero a mi no. Y sé que vas a salir con ese chico Samuel asi que...

-¿Asi que que?-Ella lo miro mal.-¿Acaso me estas a punto de chantajear?

-No,solo decia. Igual,gracias por la idea. La voy a usar cuando la necesite.-Se va y Lucrecia suspira aliviada.

-Idiota...-murmura en voz baja. A veces él lograba irritarla,pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

Suena el timbre y ella sale de su habitación. Al bajar las escaleras,ve entrar a Samuel acompañado de Nadia."¿Que hace esta aqui?" piensa mientras la mira con desagrado.

-Hola...-la saluda Samuel quién la mira de arriba abajo. Por más que la odie,debia reconocer que era bastante hermosa.

-Hola...-respondio a su saludo y luego señala a Nadia.-¿Que hace ella aquí?

-Vino a darme clases.-responde Valerio llegando junto a ellos.-Supongo que no te molestara.

-No,de hecho,me compadezco.-mira a Nadia.-En serio,no sabes lo que te espera con este. Good Luck.La necesitaras. 

-Bueno,¿nos vamos?-pregunto Samuel. Lucrecia asintio y ambos salieron de la casa deseando que esa cita terminara lo más rápido posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola,siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero entre que estaba sin inspiración también tenia ideas para otras cosas. Voy a tratar de actualizar este fic un poco más,pero van hacer actualizaciones muy lentas.


	7. Distracción y charlas

En cuanto Lu y Samuel se fueron,Nadia y Valerio se acomodaron en la sala para empezar con las clases de tutoria.

-Antes de empezar me gustaría que charlemos un poco -dijo él mientras ella se sentaba enfrente suyo y acomodaba los libros sobre la mesa.

-Esa estrategia no te va a funcionar. -le dijo ella,cortante-. Estamos aca para estudiar,no para socializar.

-Lo sé,pero me concentro más si conozco a la chica que me esta ayudando con el estudio. -le sonrio coquetamente.

-A mi me parece que es un motivo para evitar tus responsabilidades. -lo miro con dureza-. Asi que deja de tratar de evitar que te ayude en tus estudios.

-No estoy evitando nada. -Nadia rodo los ojos al oir eso-. Solo quiero conocerte.

-No,solo quieres distraerme para no empezar con el estudio. -lo contradijo.

-¿Como sabes que quiero distraerte para no estudiar? -la cuestionó-. No me conoces para saber cuales son mis intenciones.

-Conozco a los de tu tipo. Son todos unos vagos que no se esfuerzan para nada y prefieren evitar las responsabilidades en lugar de hacerse cargo. -contestó queriendo terminar ya con todo aquello para poder irse a su casa.

-Con que responsabilidades...¿eh? -la miro-. De seguro debes ser una de esas personas "responsables". No me sorprende que tengas tantas buenas notas siendo asi...

-Bueno,ya basta. -exclamo empezando a perder un poco la paciencia-. Vine aca a ser tu tutora,no a charlar con vos ¿ok?

-Yo solo quería... -empezó a decir poniendo cara de inocente.

-Que nos conocieramos más. -lo interrumpio Nadia-. Ya me lo dijiste,pero se esta haciendo tarde y tengo ganas de irme a casa. Asi que te pido que colabores,por favor.

-Ok,ok. -suspiro,rindiendose-. ¿Al menos puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si. -accedio creyendo que una simple pregunta no haría daño.

-¿Crees que tu y yo podriamos ser amigos? -le pregunto Valerio.

-Em...Ya empezemos de una buena vez. -dijo ella evitando la pregunta.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta...

-Ay...no lo sé...yo... -lo miro,dudosa-. De todas formas,¿por que lo preguntas?

-Porque me interesas. -simplemente respondio para luego abrir uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa.

(...)

La pelicula no había estado mal. Tanto Lu como Samuel pensaban que aquello había ido bien. Ninguno de los dos se dirigio la palabra y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante toda la función,lo cual les parecio perfecto. Ambos detestaban que la gente hablara durante una pelicula o serie.

Al salir del cine se dirigieron al restaurante e igual que en la pelicula se mantuvieron en silencio. Ninguno sabia que decirle al otro. Tenian cosas para decirse,pero nada muy agradable. Aún deseaban matarse el uno al otro. Esto solo era una pequeña tregua temporal que se acabaria en cuanto terminaran el colegio.

-Al fin. -dijo Lu en cuanto llegaron al restaurante que en ese momento ya estaba algo lleno-. Ya no soportaba tanto silencio.

-Finalmente,estamos de acuerdo en algo. -dijo Samuel al entrar.

En cuanto encontraron una mesa vacia,se sentaron y agarraron el menú para escoger su comida. Luego llamaron al mesero y pidieron la comida.

-Bien,ya estamos aqui... -dijo él con un poco de incomodidad.

-Si... -ella evito mirarlo y concentro su mirada en el mantel.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decirse nada hasta que Samuel ya no pudo más.

-Ok,esto es algo incomodo. -rompio el silencio-. Deberíamos hacer algo.

-¿Como que? -Lu levanto su mirada y lo miro.

-Quizas si nos imaginamos que estamos con otras personas podamos hablar tranquilamente... -sugirio.

-Imposible. -nego la castaña-. No te pareces en nada a mi Guzman. Ni le llegas a los talones,querido.

-Bueno,vos tampoco sos como tu amiga rubia. -contraataco él.

-¿Carla? -rio Lu-. ¿En serio sos tan predecible?

Si había algo que le molestaba mucho a Lucrecia era que la mayoria de los hombres tanto de Las Encinas como de afuera del colegio tenian una fuerte atracción hacia Carla. Ella lo entendia,su amiga tenia su belleza,pero también pensaba que ella misma podia ser deslumbrante y atraer a alguien. Quizas por eso sentia una ligera envidia hacia Carla y el saber que Samuel era uno más de esos le recordaba esa envidia y también,para su gran sorpresa,le molestaba bastante pensar que el becado era uno más de aquellos.

-¿Que tiene? Es bastante hermosa. -se excuso y luego la miro con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿O es que le tenes envidia?

-¿Envidia?¿Yo? -volvio a reir-. No me hagas reir,Samuel. No necesito tenerle envidia a ella. Es más,Carla me tiene envidia a mi porque Guzman me prefirio sobre ella.

Aquello último había sido una gran mentira,habia dias en los que Guzman se babeaba por Carla incluso frente suyo. Sin embargo,Samuel no tenia porque saber la verdad.

-Si,bueno,cada novio siempre va a preferir a su novia sobre las otras.

-Aja... -y con esto concluyo su charla ya que en ese monento les habían traido la comida.

Al terminar de comer,Lu pago la cuenta y ambos se fueron de ahi. Samuel la acompaño hasta su casa.

-Bueno...no fue tan malo. -le dijo en cuanto llegaron a la casa de ella-. Tal vez si se puede hablar con vos de manera tranquila después de todo.

-Lo mismo digo. -concordo ella-. Hoy no fuiste tan idiota como de costumbre.

-Ni vos tan perra. -Lu puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que digas. Bye. -se dirigio hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Adiós. -murmuro viendola entrar a la casa y luego camino directo hacia su propia casa.


End file.
